Robron
by JAK1978
Summary: Just something that was swimming around in my head and I had to write it down. There will be a continuation.
1. Chapter 1

Robert was sitting in the Woolpack staring into his yet drunk pint of beer when Victoria came out of the pub kitchen, spotted her brother sat down opposite him.

"Why the long face? Thought you would be happy seeing as you and Aaron are back together?" She asked.

Robert startled at hearing Vic's voice jerked his head up and sighed….."That's just it; we're not back together…."

"But you told Chas that you spent the night together?" Vic said in a surprising tone.

"I did, but not in the way you think…" Robert noted the look of confusion on her face and quietly stated "It's complicated"

Victoria snorted "Complicated, surely not as complicated as sneaking around behind your wife's back….!"

Robert short her a look and Vic apologised but continued "so what's complicated!?"

"It's just he is going through so much right now and yes I was with him all night but nothing happened….."

"Oh" Victoria said in a disappointed tone "but you want to be with him in that way don't you!?" she queried.

"Yes I do and even though I told him I loved him, it's not enough…..he doesn't fully trust me…." Victoria smiled and Robert said "why are you smiling?"

"Because of the way you just casually threw the L word in there…! "

"yeah yeah, I know you told me so…..it's taken me a long time to accept it, maybe it's having a life or death situation that did it…" he trailed off…

"So why doesn't he trust you…..I know that, me included, all thought at one point that he was the one who shot you….but I sense there's more to it….."

Robert nodded and replied "on the day I was shot, we had a massive argument and I said some really vile, cruel things to him….." "Oh I'm sure you didn't mean it, I sure he forgives you…." Vic interrupted.

Robert shook his head "No, I meant them at the time, I was still in denial about how I felt about him, I was still angry that he told Chrissie about our affair and I was still trying to convince myself that I could get back together with her and I took it out on him, it was a personal attack against him….Oh Vic I was cruel to him….I mentioned his self harming and Jackson….." he fell silent winching at his words, he so wishes he could take all that back.

"Oh" Victoria said quietly knowing how touchy Aaron can be when Jackson is mentioned.

"Ok" She said after what seemed like a long time…."so you just need to prove and show him that you are serious about him and want to be with him….."

"….and how do I do that?" Robert looked at her pleadingly.

Victoria looked him in the eyes then her gaze lowered, Robert followed it and was confused when she was staring at his left hand. "You could take that off for starters" she said gesturing towards Robert's wedding ring and continued "while you are still wearing that, Aaron will always think you are still committed to your marriage, but your not are you?"

Robert shook his head once again and responded "No, I don't want Chrissie back….." Robert surprised himself with this statement _He doesn't want Chrissie back_ ….wow what a revelation.

Victoria stayed quiet as she could tell her brother was processing this all in his head and Robert continued "That was the one thing that Aaron always wanted, me to choose him over her…."

"I think if you showed Aaron that you are ready to move on, away from Chrissie, with him then maybe he will believe you really love him. Have you told Chrissie how you feel about him?" Victoria added as an afterthought.

Robert let out a breath and replied "No, she asked if I loved him when she found out about us, but I denied it and said I only loved her, I told her he meant nothing, which of course was not true….."

"I think the only way you are going to have closure is to tell her….just a thought" Victoria said quietly standing up as she could sense Marlon was going to tell her in a minute to get back to the kitchen.

Robert sat there staring into his now half emptied beer glass and pondered on what Victoria said.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the house, Robert sat in silence twiddling with his wedding ring _was Vic right_ he thought _that taking this off and telling Chrissie how I feel about him will prove to Aaron that I'm serious about him?_ he then picked up his phone and started to text Chrissie.

 _We need to talk, it's important…..can you meet me in The Woolpack later today?_

As he waited for a reply he slowly took the ring off, held it in his hands before pocketing it.

Chrissie was surprised when she got Robert's text, he said he had something important to tell her and could they meet at the pub later that day, after agreeing a time Chrissie made her way to The Woolpack.

"This had better be important Robert…." Chrissie said as she sat down opposite him.

"Drink?" he asked her noticing she hadn't gone to the bar first. Chrissie shook her head and replied "I haven't got time; I have a meeting in an hour, so this better be good."

Sensing the annoyance in her voice, he took a deep breath before speaking "Okay, well I'm aware it's coming up to a year now….since well, since we got married, and that you will be able to file the divorce papers…" Robert rattled off quickly not giving her a chance to interrupt "….I just wanted to let you know that I won't be contesting it, whatever settlement you decide on….I will agree…." Robert finally stopped speaking noting the surprised look on her face.

Chrissie suddenly noticed Robert's left hand and that there was no longer a wedding ring there and quipped "It's about time you finally realise that this marriage is over but if taking off your wedding ring is meant to impress me…..?"

"That wasn't for your benefit…" Robert interrupted, noticing her confused look; he gulped and continued "this is to prove to Aaron that I've moved on…"

"Aaron?" Chrissie whispered and then shot him a look and said much louder "SO you do LOVE him….you lied…..again!"

"Not lied exactly, more like denied….." Chrissie scoffed at this but Robert went on "You were right in that I wouldn't throw this marriage away if it wasn't love…yes I love Aaron, and I'm sorry for everything I put you through and that I know you deserve the truth." Robert finished.

"I know he's not the only man you have been with, but is he the only one you have loved…..? " Chrissie enquired.

"Yes, but please believe that I loved you too…that was never a lie, I just love Aaron more…"

Chrissie then took Robert by surprise when she replied "I just want us to move on and be happy and if Aaron makes you happy then I'm okay with it."

Robert sighed with relief "Thanks that means a lot coming from you…" and with that Chrissie stood up and bade him goodbye. _That's that part done, all I have to do now is convince Aaron!_ Robert thought.


End file.
